Nefarious Risings, Year 1
by Katrina Snape
Summary: Enter the fab five, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Pouncer and Sparky. This is the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts, and it turns out to be...well, I'l let you read for yourself. [Chapter 3 up - sorry about the wait!]
1. Platform 9 3/4

Nefarious Risings (Year I)

Chapter I - Platform 9 3/4

"So, you nervous, James?" A young Kaitlyn teased her brother as she usually did.

"Not half, but since Sirius and Remus are coming, it'll be really good, I'm sure."

"Hmm...Sirius and Remus? Introduce us, please, when you have the time."

"Of course - you'd like Sirius, he's just as annoying as you are." Kaitlyn hit her brother, playfully. They walked down Diagon Alley together, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"James!" A boy with black hair came running over to them. Another boy, this one with light brown hair, followed him.

"Sirius! Please, for the love of god, slow down!" The boy with black hair laughed. This must be Sirius, Kaitlyn thought. James ran over to the two boys and started talking to them. Kaitlyn stood there, tapping her foot and waiting to be introduced. After five minutes, she coughed and said, in a bossy voice,

"Are you just going to gossip like a little girl all day, James, or are you going to introduce us?" The other boys laughed, and each stepped forward in turn.

"Sirius Black." Said the black haired boy, and shook her hand.

"Remus Lupin." Said the other boy, and shook her hand also.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn, over here!" A voice came from a table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lily!" Kaitlyn ran over to her friend, who was sitting across the room. She sat in a chair, and Lily whispered to her,

"Who's the cute guy?"

"Who?"

"The one with black hair!"

"Which one?"

"The one on the right, silly!"

"Lily! That's my brother, for heavens sakes!"

"What? You have a brother?"

"Yes, Lily, remember? I have a twin brother!"

"Oh! Sorry..."

"That's okay. Personally, I think the one on the left's cute..."

"Well, that's your opinion."

"Oi! Sirius! Remus! James! Over here!" Kaitlyn yelled, and several people stared at her, disgusted. "Oops! Sorry 'bout the noise!" Kaitlyn sank into her chair so as not to draw any more attention to herself. The three came over and sat down. James sat next to Lily, and Remus sat in the other empty chair, leaving Sirius standing up.

"So I don't get a seat, eh?" He looked, with an expression of mock horror on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, Sirius." Said Remus. "Why don't you share with Kaitlyn?" James sniggered, and so did Lily. Kaitlyn shifted up on the seat and Sirius sat next to her. A tingle went up Kaitlyn's spine as he pressed his side against hers. She couldn't help smiling a little, and Lily winked at her. Kaitlyn sighed at her friend, then got up and picked up a chair from another table.

"Right, now we've sorted that out," James began, "I really hope I get put in Gryffindor, it sounds the best by far." The others nodded.

"Although Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad," put in Remus. Lily shuddered. Kaitlyn tilted her head, questioning Lily's response.

"I was just thinking of what it would be like to be put in Slytherin." The others said nothing; they all knew it would be horrible to be sorted into Slytherin. The five got their things together and walked towards the shops. Lily and Kaitlyn, having already bought school supplies, went off to the Magical Menagerie. The boys went to purchase potions supplies...or so they said.

"Meet you back here in an hour!" cried Sirius, as the group split and made their way to their separate destinations.

When they met after an hours shopping, laden with shopping bags, animals (cats and owls) and thoroughly tired, the five collapsed outside the Leaky Cauldron, which was now closed, and waited for their parents to arrive and pick them up. Lily, her eyelids dancing softly over her brilliant green eyes, leant her head on a box of Hogwarts books and began to drift off into sleep. Kaitlyn sat and stroked her cat which she had purchased from the Magical Menagerie, James flicked through a book on Transfiguration, even though he didn't understand a single word, Remus watched the strains of people now left make their way back into Muggle London, and Sirius was studying his wand, looking for any signs of scratches that could apply blemishes into his magical powers. When their parents finally came, James and Kaitlyn whispered goodbye to the other two so as not to wake Lily, gathered their possessions and walked back to the car which would take them to their house in the muggle town of Croydon, Surrey.

"Hey, James! Kaitlyn!" James turned around and looked through the throng of people to find Sirius waving madly and Remus shaking his head and sighing at his friend's behavior. He looked at Kaitlyn and shrugged, which made her laugh. They greeted the pair, and began to search the train for a compartment, which was a) empty, and b) not near the Slytherin carriages. They found one, and having collected Lily, who was saying a tearful goodbye to her parents, loaded their trunks into the compartment and grabbed a seat each. The five crowded round the window as the train began to move and waved goodbye to their families (some more enthusiastically than others). Once they were off and away, they sat down again, and began to talk excitedly about what would happen when they got to Hogwarts, and what they had heard about it.

"Excuse me, is that seat free?" a timid voice came from the door of the cabin, and a slightly rat-faced boy with a heavy trunk he seemed to have trouble carrying entered. James indicated that yes, the seat was free, and the boy sat down next to Remus.

"James Potter, what's your name?" James extended his hand, which the boy shook, softly, and smiled as the boy began to smile as well.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." the others introduced themselves in turn, and then the group was six.

Halfway through their journey, when the plump lady with the trolley came into the compartment, Sirius finally let out all his energy, and dived for the trolley carrying all the food, and successfully knocked it, himself and the lady over. Having sorted them out, Sirius proceeded to pay for the food, clean up and apologize all at once. Remus stood up, apologized on Sirius' behalf, clapped a hand over his friend's mouth and paid the lady for her food. Once the trolley, rescued food and all, made it through into the next compartment, Lily, James, Peter and Kaitlyn let out a belt of laughter that had been building up for sometime. Once they were all calmed down, Lily pointed out that the sun had nearly set, and everyone peered out of the window at the pointed mountains and swirling purple clouds dancing with the navy blue sky. It was once those clouds could not be seen dancing anymore that the train began the long and drawn out process of grinding to a halt. The six removed their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Kaitlyn's were slightly fitted, as were Lily's - their mothers had insisted that the girls should 'at least have some sort of shape'. The train slid silently to a halt and the students-to-be pushed for the door. They stumbled out onto a cold grey platform, and followed a jolly bearded man, who they found to be called Hagrid, and his bobbing yellow lamp down a steep narrow path. It lead down, then round a bend. Once they turned the bend, the group caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the towering turrets, the looming balconies and the acres of lawn, not to mention the massive lake, which they realized they had to cross.

"No more than four to a boat!" bellowed Hagrid, and James, Lily, Kaitlyn and Remus jumped into a boat, not trusting Sirius to keep the boat upright. The fleet of little rowing boats pushed their way across the smooth lake, the noses of the boats cutting into the icy cold water. They ducked as they came to the thick curtain of ivy, which hid an opening in the cliff at the bottom of the hill on which Hogwarts stood. They reached a kind of underground harbor and stumbled out onto the rocks and pebbles, which littered the ground. Another flight of steps, these made of stone, lead them up onto that mass of lawn and thrust them before the looming wooden door of Hogwarts. Hagrid stepped up and knocked on the door...once, twice, thrice...and the door swung open, revealing a tall black haired witch in green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. She led them into a side room, which was full of desks and chairs stacked up at the walls. "Before you take your seats at the feast, you must be sorted. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. The sorting ceremony will begin immediately, please follow me." Professor McGonagall went out of the room again, and towards a large set of oak doors, equal to the size of the front doors of Hogwarts itself. The doors flew open, revealing hundreds of faces staring at them from huge tables positioned around the spacious hall. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, and was dotted with specks, which Kaitlyn supposed must be stars. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On the stool she put an old and battered wizards hat. Whispers of 'what attacked that' and 'who put acid with that in the washing machine' flickered around the first years. Then a rip opened near the brim and smiled. To the astonishment of all the first years, it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may think I'm quite ugly,_

_But by that you shouldn't judge me,_

_Despite all that I'm quite a hat_

_The cleverest you will see._

_You can keep your French berets,_

_Your baseball caps and balls,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing lurking in your heads_

_That I won't be able to see,_

_So put me on and I'll tell you_

_In which house you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the strong in heart,_

_Their chivalry, nerve and daring nature_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And not afraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've got a sharp mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your 'real' friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_So they achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Applause thundered round the hall as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the house tables and then became still again. Professor McGonagall stood, holding a very long piece of parchment, which trailed down to the floor, and began to call names. By pure bad luck, Lily was first.

"Andrews, Lily!" Lily walked forward, sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head. It had barely touched her head when it cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer from the Gryffindor table and Lily, beaming, went and sat at a spare seat. Through the As, onto the Bs...

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked forward, placed the hat on his head. The hat took a moment's pause, in which it might have been probing for information, and finally cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned, placed the hat back onto the stool and walked over to sit with Lily. Some names (well, many names) after them,

"Lupin, Remus!" A moment's pause again for the hat, somewhat longer than Sirius' time on the stool, being stared at by the hundreds of people in the hall.

"RAVENCLAW!" Kaitlyn clapped a hand to her mouth, and Remus shot her a sad smile. That split part of the group already. No Ms in the year, no Ns, no Os...

"Pettigrew, Peter!" the hat barely touched his head again, and cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Peter went and joined the accumulating group at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James!" James went and put on the hat. A moment's pause...

"GRYFFINDOR!" again, a member of the group went over to sit with the others at the Gryffindor table. Was Remus going to be the only one on his own?

"Potter, Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn took a deep breath, and walked over to the stool. She picked up the hat by the brim, terrified that it would fall apart, sat on the stool and placed it on her head.

'Hello...what's this? A devious streak in such a brave and chivalrous mind...that puts Gryffindor out for sure...'Kaitlyn gasped. The hat was talking to her...no, **thinking** to her...a long pause this time, was something going wrong?

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat. Kaitlyn got up, took the hat off her head, put it on the stool, and stared at it. She stared and stared at it.

"Miss Potter, go to your table." no movement. "I said go to your table!" Kaitlyn looked up at Professor McGonagall, then flicked her eyes to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. She turned and walked, head hung, to the Slytherin table where she sat next to a boy with long greasy hair. Then it hit her. She was in Slytherin...

Mum and Dad were going to kill her.


	2. Bitter Betrayal

Chapter II: Bitter Betrayal

Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, and once that was done, all was silent as the students and teachers alike began to guzzle drink and scoff down food. Kaitlyn sat and timidly ate the food which had been placed in front of her. The slimy haired boy next to her was watching her eat. Kaitlyn felt pressured. She wanted to run, but she didn't have anywhere to run to. Thankfully the feast went by quickly, and Kaitlyn followed the other Slytherin students who were proceeding behind a tall boy, who appeared from this distance to be quite handsome. When he opened his mouth, however...

"Right, let's get away from these stupid mudbloods and get down to some real magic. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am your Slytherin Prefect. If I catch any of you acting in a non-Slytherin manner, I'll have you at my feet in seconds or I'm not a blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin!" Kaitlyn gulped, and followed the crowd down a set of stone steps and towards a corridor which led to a...dead end? Malfoy paused by the stretch of damp wall and bellowed over the nervous first years and boisterous fifth years that the password was 'tortured'. Some of the fifth years made comments about this name, but Malfoy turned and watched a panel in the wall slide away, revealing a passage that must lead to the Slytherin common room. Kaitlyn stepped into the room, and looked up to see a low ceiling draped with great expanses of green silks. Around the worn and chilled walls were green lamps. The centerpiece of the main wall was the great fire with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin above it. The picture was surrounded by a great silver snake, which entwined around the picture, framing it. The fire crackled beneath it and silhouettes of students now sitting in great-carved oak chairs danced on the walls. There were staircases dotted around the other two walls that did not have the main door or the fire upon them. Each was marked with a nametag. Kaitlyn could read some of the nearer ones - "**Seventh year boys" **- "**First year girls"**. The groups were directed up their staircases to their dormitories, which were long rooms with no windows filled with great beds draped in green and silver silks. Kaitlyn sighed and sat down on the bed with her trunk at the end of it.

James sat on his bed, thinking of his sister. Slytherin? She got put in Slytherin. Slytherin. _Slytherin!_ Mum and Dad had been so sure the two would get put in Gryffindor, instead it was only him. And Remus in Ravenclaw? But Remus was brave, and chivalrous (or so James thought) how could he be put in Ravenclaw? James didn't know the answer would come years later, and he would never have a clue about it. Sirius was snoring. Typical Sirius. Peter stood up and threw a shoe at Sirius' head.

"MMMPH!" cried Sirius, and spat the shoe out of his mouth. James laughed, laid his head on his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Kaitlyn sat at the Slytherin tables in the Great Hall poking her pancakes with her fork and twisting a finger into her hair with the other hand. Then there was a great gasp as the post owls flew in. Kaitlyn's stomach did a triple somersault as she saw the family owl flying towards her with a large red envelope. The greasy haired boy who sat next to her laughed.

"I'd run, if I were you," he said, his voice dripping with humor. Kaitlyn picked up the letter, and made a run for the door, nearly knocking over Professor Flitwick in her sprint. Making it outside the hall, she opened the letter and threw it across the entrance hall, putting her hands over her ears. People listened, amused, as Edward Potter's voice bellowed through the entrance hall into the Great Hall.

"KAITLYN ANNE POTTER, HOW DARE YOU GET PUT IN SLYTHERIN! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY - DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT US ANY MORE? THINK OF YOUR MOTHER, KAITLYN! SHE'S ABSOLOUTLY DEVESTATED! HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO COPE, DECENDANTS OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR HIMSELF HAVING A SLYTHERIN FOR A DAUGHTER? YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMING HOME ON HOLIDAYS, WE WILL NOT BE GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMEDE IN YOUR THIRD YEAR, AND MOST OF ALL, YOU WILL NOT MENTION YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOU ARE AT HOME." Edward Potter's voice stopped and the letter burst into flames. Kaitlyn took her hands away from her ears, and walked over to where the ashes of the letter lay. She knelt down next to them and sobbed into her robes. Kaitlyn felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round. Lily knelt down next to her and gave her a tissue. Lily smiled at Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn stopped crying. The Great Hall went silent. Kaitlyn stood up and walked back into the Great Hall. She sat down in her seat and picked up her timetable. She smiled slightly. She had double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, then History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. At least she'd get to see all her friends. The bell went and the students hurried off to their lessons, swinging bags stuffed with books over their backs and walking in their separate directions. Kaitlyn ran over to Lily and walked with her to Transfiguration. They sat down in the classroom, Lily next to Kaitlyn, James next to Sirius and Peter next to a boy called Andrew who was in Gryffindor. Kaitlyn was the only Slytherin sitting next to a Gryffindor. The class fell silent as Professor McGonagall entered the room. She stood at the front of the class and explained to them that they would be learning to transfigure an object into another object of similar shape. After what seemed like hours of copying from their textbooks, she walked round and handed each person a match, instructing them to take out their wands and stand behind their desks. McGonagall demonstrated the incarnation and the wand action, then left the students to try and transfigure their matches into needles. Kaitlyn raised her wand to shoulder height, and bought her wand down, aiming it at the match and speaking the incarnation. The match turned silver and pointy, then into a proper needle. Professor McGonagall was standing and watching, and stopped the class, making them look at how well the match had been transfigured. McGonagall put the needle back on the table, then asked Kaitlyn to go and help Peter, giving her a rare smile. Kaitlyn went over to help Peter, and by the end of the lesson he had managed to turn his match slightly silver. By the end of the lesson James and Sirius had also managed to transfigure their matches, and the greasy haired boy Kaitlyn had sat next to at breakfast had a pointy, silver match. Kaitlyn decided she liked Hogwarts, despite the howler she had received earlier. The bell went and they went to their common rooms to pack for their next lessons. Kaitlyn put her incredibly heavy History of Magic book in her bag and went to meet Remus outside the Ravenclaw classroom. He was waiting for her there and smiled as she walked up. They walked together to History of Magic and took seats at the back of the classroom. Professor Binns walked in through the door in the side of the room and took the register. He then began to drawl on about goodness knows whatever happened in 1845.

"What's it like being in Slytherin?" Remus asked, whispering to Kaitlyn timidly.

"Weird...like I don't belong there in some ways, but like it's perfect for me in other ways. How does it feel to be in Ravenclaw?"

"I don't mind, actually. Although all the people in there seem to be interested in studying and nothing else. Look at them, they're copying word for word what Binns is saying." Kaitlyn looked, and chuckled under her breath.

"Do you think we'll spend every History of Magic lesson talking?" Remus smiled at Kaitlyn.

"Hopefully."

"Yup, we're the two non-Gryffindors from the group that once was five." Kaitlyn smiled and looked at Binns, who was now droning on about the Goblin Rebellion. "I want to know how Binns doesn't bore himself to death talking such rubbish."

Kaitlyn sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and ate her lunch, silently.She looked up and saw James and Lily mouthing things to her. James seemed to be saying 'Tip your lunch on his head'. Whose head? 'HIS head! SNAPE's head!' Snape who? 'The greasy git sitting next to you"' chirped Sirius. Kaitlyn glanced to her left and saw that hook-nosed, greasy haired boy next to her. He saw her looking at him, and leered,

"What are you looking at?" Kaitlyn sat up, pushed her plate away from her and turned to Snape.

"I was just wondering what shampoo you use. Is it eau de oil or eau de grease?" Snape fumed and jumped up, knocking his chair backwards.

"What's going on over there?" Professor Mori, head of Slytherin house stood up.

"Oh, nothing Sir, Severus and I were just talking." Kaitlyn smiled sweetly, then got up and left the Great Hall, leaving Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and Remus in stitches. From that moment on, Snape vowed to get his own back on that...that bitch of a girl! Kaitlyn walked down the stone steps to the corridor that lead to the blank wall. She stood in front of the wall and whispered the password. The section of wall moved out of the way and she stepped through into the common rooms and went to pack for double Herbology.


	3. Don't Judge A Book...

Chapter III: Don't judge a book

Chapter III: Don't judge a book...

"Right, class, if you'd like to stand beside your desks and we'll begin." Some of the class groaned - they were the Slytherins. Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs didn't bear thinking about. Professor Sprout paired the class up as they prepared to clip the Kippelweed, a rare plant which if tickled could excrete a dangerous serum, which would paralyze you. In extreme cases, the Kippelweed could come to life and strangle a captor or attacker. "Crabbe, you with Bulstrode, that's it, Hallis and Stevens, Snape and Potter..." Kaitlyn gulped. Snape? Severus Snape, the hook nosed idiot she insulted at lunchtime? Snape grudgingly shuffled over and stood next to Kaitlyn. They took out their wands and began to clip the Kippelweed.

"Clicenta," Severus whispered, and the dead brown leaves dropped to the floor.Kaitlyn did the same to trim her side...she didn't see the Hufflepuff over her shoulder fire the tickling charm at her Kippelweed, although luckily for them both, Severus did. The plant ripped some of its roots from the soil and began to wave violently in all directions, trying to whack Kaitlyn or Severus around the head. Kaitlyn screamed and ducked as a vine flew towards her shoulder. Severus yelled something, pulled her out of the way and performed the counter curse. Once the Kippelweed was back to normal, Professor Sprout came over and immediately began to issue punishments.

"Macmillan, what a disgrace! 50 points from Hufflepuff and a detention with me!" She turned towards Kaitlyn and Severus, nursing minor wounds, and addressed them. "Get yourselves to the infirmary, you two, we want to make sure you've got no Kippelweed serum in you. Go on, off you go. Oh, and Mr. Snape...20 points to Slytherin for an excellent counter curse." Kaitlyn turned, and with Severus just behind her walked out of the greenhouse.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said. He walked a little quicker so as to be alongside her and, gripping his left wrist where he had sustained a hit, looked at the black haired girl next to him.

"Yes I did." She stopped.

"Why did you do it?" he shrugged, and said

"You're in Slytherin, there has to be something bad in you. You're not all Potter, you're something else, and that needs saving."

"Smart talk for a first year," a third voice said. The two span around, mere steps from the infirmary, and saw Professor Mori, head of Slytherin house. "Don't get too fond of her, Mr. Snape...though she may be a Slytherin she's also a student who needs to get on with her work. Now go to the infirmary, both of you, I think there's some Kippelweed serum in those wounds." The two nodded and walked off.

"How did he know we were attacked by the Kippelweed?"

"Dunno. It's weird though..."

Dinner was roast potatoes and mixed vegetables for Kaitlyn. There had been a minor uproar when the kitchens found out they had to cater for another vegetarian. It wasn't that they didn't like work; it was that house elves were strictly omnivores and condemned anyone who did not eat meat. Most of the following days at Hogwarts up to Halloween went past quite normally. Kaitlyn found herself becoming best friends with Lily, Sirius and Remus. But the big surprise was Severus Snape, who seemed to have appointed himself her bodyguard. She liked him, really... underneath his drawling mouth and sloppy nose, he was quite sweet. Quite sweet. Not very. Quite. It was all around the school now that a Slytherin, by some miracle, was best friends with Gryffindors. Kaitlyn didn't get the best reactions from her fellow Slytherins too often. But something was about to change that.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. As you may know, at Hogwarts we have inter-house Quidditch championships. Don't get too excited about this - you have to be a second year to get into teams normally, but occasionally, very, very occasionally, we get the odd exception. Now stand next to a broom, put your hand over it, and call 'Up'" The class did so. Only four jumped up - Kaitlyn's, James', Sirius', and Severus' brooms. "Well done, you four. Now once everyone else has finished you can mount your brooms and have a fly around. No higher than that oak tree!" Kaitlyn mounted her broom and kicked off from the floor. Instantly she was flying upwards, the wind blowing in her hair. Have you ever felt what it's like to fly? It's the most amazing sensation. You can feel yourself moving against the air and into it, you can feel every air particle that pushes it's way past you, and you can feel the wind. Oh yes, you can feel the wind. A sudden scream from below awoke Kaitlyn to her senses. She looked down and saw a podgy Slytherin girl dangling by two fingers from a broom. Kaitlyn dived and made sure the girl was steady, then she made sure her own legs were wrapped round her broom and lifted the squirming girl back onto her broom. Kaitlyn directed her back down to the ground, smiled and flew back up, doing two or three loop-the-loops in some form of unselfish victory. The whistle was blown and Kaitlyn flew back to the ground. "As you can see, class, flying is a dangerous sport. Were it not for Miss Potter here, Miss Bulstrode would not have made it through the year. Fifty points to Slytherin," Madam Marsh added as an after thought. Kaitlyn smiled, as dozens of Slytherins she had never even talked to came up and slapped her on the back in congratulations. Maybe being in Slytherin did have its rewards.

After many days of lessons, they get kind of routine, Kaitlyn thought, as she lay on her bed humming to herself. She shared her room with three other Slytherin girls - Emily Bulstrode, the girl she had saved from the broomstick fall, Luna Rodgers, a small girl with a large temper, and Anita Lankin, a girl obsessed with Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to follow him everywhere. Kaitlyn had even caught her signing her name as "Anita Malfoy" on every piece of parchment to hand. Turning over, Kaitlyn began to remember what Dumbledore had said about the Halloween feast when her owl Zos flew in. She shared Zos with James, and they used her often. Zos was short for Zosteria, a surname of the Greek goddess Athena. Greek mythology had always been a favourite pastime of her mother's to reasearch. A faint throb in her chest as Kaitlyn wished she had been put in Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw so she could be on good terms with her mother and father once more. Zos dropped the letter on Kaitlyn's lap as she sat up and held out an owl treat. Zos guzzled the treat down and perched on the end of Kaitlyn's bed. She smiled as she saw the letter was from Sirius & James.

_Kaitlyn;_

_ _

_Have thought of a brilliant way to get at Snape, but will need your help. We need you to sneak into Snape's room and charm his robes so they look bright pink to everyone except him. The charm is _roseartis profundis,_ make sure you pronounce it correctly, or it might turn you pink, and however amusing that would be, we want Snape to be the one targeted. Do it now, everyone's asleep. Use you invisibility cloak, but make sure you're quiet, too._

_ _

_James & Sirius_

_ _

Kaitlyn grinned, jumped out of bed and rifled through her trunk for her invisibility cloak. She felt the shimmering material graze her hands and pulled it out, swirling it around her body and tying it so it wouldn't fall. She picked up her wand, memorized the incarnation and slipped out of the dormitary, creeping across the common room to the stairs that led to the "First Year Boys Room".

Kaitlyn, dressed in her normal Hogwarts robes, picked up her wand and headed down to the Great Hall with Anita and Luna - Emily had gone on before them. Kaitlyn noted, as she entered the Great Hall, that Severus was not there yet. She made a slight detour and dropped a note on Sirius' plate, winked and walked over to her usual seat at the Slytherin table across the hall. She had tucked into her breakfast when she heard the hall burst with laughter. She looked up and saw Severus Snape, the scowling, greasy haired brat, who had saved her from the Kippelweed, in shocking pink robes making his way over to James and Sirius. He had a look on his face that could kill - not that his looks couldn't kill anyway - and Kaitlyn stood up to watch. He drew out his wand, pointed it at Sirius, and began to mutter an incarnation. Seeing what was happening, Kaitlyn threw out her hands and yelled,

"Protectoni Mortificus!", creating a green and silver shield around Sirius and James. Severus jumped back, and looked to see who every single head in the hall was staring at. It was Kaitlyn - and she wasn't holding a wand...Professor Dumbledore jumped up, abruptly.

"James, Sirius, Severus, Kaitlyn, my office, NOW." No one had ever seen Dumbledore angry. Dumbledore just _didn't get angry_, and here he was, yelling at four first years. Kaitlyn dropped her hands, released the shield, and pulled the hood of her cloak up in an attempt to hide her face from the prying eyes of the other students.

The four walked into Dumbledore's office. He was already sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples. Once he heard the door close he began to speak, but he did not look up from his parchment he was reading.

"Miss Potter, please explain to me what you did just then." Kaitlyn, shaking and on the edge of tears, muttered a reply.

"I...used my powers." The other three were staring at her now.

"What powers would those be, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore looked up as she whispered.

"Elemental and magid." He stared, as did the other three. James suddenly interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"More importantly, what element are you?" asked Severus. Kaitlyn looked at each of them.

"I've known since I found out I was going to Hogwarts - James, remember when the kitchen blew up? And set on fire with green flames?" He nodded. "That was me. And as for what element I am..." she took a deep breath. "As far as I can tell, I'm Darkness." Dumbledore jumped out of his seat, the other three students gaped, and Kaitlyn looked at the floor. Dumbledore walked around the desk and over to Kaitlyn. She looked up at him, and her hood fell back, revealing that her eyes had turned from their usual mellow grey to a bright violet.

"Miss Potter, there are only three elementals every century. Until now we have thought that the magids had been wiped out...I would like permission to trace your family tree, and, of course, your parents will be contacted about this incident." Kaitlyn paniked.

"No, no, don't tell mum and dad, they'll kill me! You don't know what having a light magic family means to them! If they find out that their daughter's not only in Slytherin, she's also Darkness, then they'll die of shame!" James stepped towards them.

"She's right, everything dad stands for is light, if he or his family had anything to do with dark magic..." he trailed off.

"Okay, Miss Potter." began Dumbledore. "We will keep this little secret to ourselves. But the school will have to know you are a magid. That, as you can imagine, was obvious." She nodded. "As for you, Mister Snape, Mister Potter and Mister Black...I don't want to see anything like this happen again." The four students went out of the room, and as soon as the door was shut, Kaitlyn bolted down the stairs and ran from there to the Slytherin common room. She wasn't seen in lessons for the rest of the day.


End file.
